


Blood

by Imperfectatlantian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfectatlantian/pseuds/Imperfectatlantian





	Blood

Blood, there was so much blood, everything was covered in it. Alfred pressed down harder on the wound. 

"It's okay, it's going to be okay Ivan." He said frantically, trying to stem the flow of blood from the wound in Ivan's stomach. A pained groan came from the Russian as he lifted up one of his arms and stroked his hand across Alfred's face. Alfred covered Ivan's hand with his own. 

"Shhh, shhhh it'll all be alright Ivan, they'll be here soon, you'll be fine." Alfred whispered. 

"Nyet, it will not be alright, I'm going to die before the get here." Ivan said, tears welling in his eyes. 

Alfred shook his head, his own tears flowing freely. "Don't say stuff like that Vanya, you're going to be okay, you have to be."

Ivan took a deep breath, "I am sorry sunflower, but you know I'm right." Alfred said nothing, just continued to shake his head. 

As Ivan's breathing started to slow down he said, "I'm going to go to sleep now, my sunflower. I love you." With that his breathing stopped entirely. 

Alfred grabbed onto Ivan's shoulders and began to shake his lifeless body.

"Please no, please Ivan wake up! You can't leave me, not now, not like this!" Alfred yelled, voice cracking from crying. "Please," he said quietly this time, "I love you too much, please don't leave me."

Alfred laid his head on Ivan's chest, "I'm sorry."


End file.
